


Downstairs inside???

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Downstairs inside???

_**Fanart:"Downstairs inside???", basaltgrrl, sam/gene, green cortina**_  
Title: Downstairs inside???  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: green cortina

  
  



End file.
